A Broken Mantra
by NightBloodyBaby
Summary: by TillThatTime. "Mereka bilang aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu. Mereka bilang hanya aku yang bisa membunuhmu. Harus aku yang melakukannya, seakan itu kewajibanku, hak yang diberikan Tuhan untuk mengakhirimu." NaruSasu, dub-con sex scene, one shot, complete.


**Rated: M  
>Genre: AngstRomance  
>Published:<strong>**01-16-10****  
>Story-id:<strong>** 5672324**

**Disclaimer:  
>I don't own them.<br>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>Broken Mantra © TillThatTime<strong>

**TL note & warning:** Berisi adegan _dub-con sex scene _(hubungan seks yang tidak sepenuhnya_ consentual_ tapi juga bukan _non-consent_ layaknya _rape_), dan sama sekali bukan diperuntukkan bagi pembaca di bawah umur. Disarankan untuk berhenti membaca jika kiranya mengganggu.

**A BROKEN MANTRA  
>by: TillThatTime<strong>

Hujan.

Tetes air besar itu jatuh dengan malas di atas kulitnya, menggelinding di sepanjang pipinya, dan tertangkap di rambutnya yang telah basah kuyup.

Rasanya menyengat.

Menyengat matanya, kulit, dan hatinya, tapi ia pikir ini pantas.

Hari itu juga hujan. Meski hari itu agak berbeda, hujannya lebih keras, lebih tajam, lebih gigih, dan posisi mereka telah bertukar.

Sebelumnya, beberapa tahun lalu (meski ia tak bisa mengingat seberapa banyak, tapi seharusnya tidak terlalu banyak) ia berlutut dalam keberhasilan, kemenangan yang hancur, tersesat dalam rasa sakit sekaligus jijik maupun keegoisan martabatnya, menatap pada wajah tenang lawan yang telah ia kalahkan.

Sekarang … sekarang ia yang terbaring telentang, tubuhnya kaku dan kesakitan, dan seringai telah pergi dari wajahnya saat ia memandang kosong pada mata biru menghancurkan milik orang yang berlutut di atasnya.

Ya, beberapa tahun lalu tempat mereka memang saling berlawanan, tapi sekarang sudah sangat jelas siapa sang pemenang sebenarnya.

Pertempurannya sendiri berlangsung pendek, sampai terasa konyol. Sedari awal, sudah jelas siapa yang akan menang, bahkan baginya, dan ini berakhir dengan anti-klimaks sampai rasanya ia hampir tertawa. Hampir.

Biar bagaimanapun, ia menghendakinya sempurna. Sesempurna apapun yang bisa diraih di dunia ini.

Tapi ia tidak cukup menginginkannya dan Naruto menginginkannya terlalu banyak.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu kapan ia berhenti peduli, kapan ia berhenti menginginkan kemenangan, tapi sudah sangat jelas baginya sekarang bahwa ternyata ia tidak benar-benar ingin pergi meninggalkan ini.

Ia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk terus berlanjut seperti ini. Ia tidak punya apa-apa lagi. Kematian adalah harapan yang sangat menjanjikan pada titik ini.

Dan kematian melalui tangan Naruto adalah cara paling menyenangkan yang bisa ia pilih untuk memisahkan diri dari Neraka ini.

Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan, menutupi penglihatannya dari wajah yang akan mengakhiri hidupnya, lalu menunggu kedatangan serangan terakhir.

Tapi tak datang juga.

Sebagai gantinya sebuah tangan menyentuh pipinya dengan ragu dan matanya terbuka segera, tertangkap oleh biru yang mencari sesuatu di wajahnya, meski ia tidak tahu itu apa.

Ia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, untuk bertanya apa sesungguhnya yang pemuda itu pikir sedang ia lakukan, tapi Naruto telah terlebih dahulu bicara.

"Mereka memintaku untuk membunuhmu." Suara yang berbicara dengannya itu lemah dan kasar karena terlalu banyak digunakan. Sasuke mengerjap pelan mendengar kalimat itu, menelusurinya satu demi satu, mencoba menentukan apakah mereka bahkan memiliki makna.

"Siapa?" adalah pertanyaan yang keluar dengan perlahan dari bibirnya yang merekah. Terdengar rapuh dan lemah, dan sejujurnya ia bahkan tidak peduli, tapi ia merasa itulah satu-satunya yang bisa ia tanyakan.

"Semua orang." Kata itu diucapkan dengan begitu tak acuh sampai Sasuke sempat bertanya-tanya apakah mungkin pemuda yang satu itu hanya bercanda, tetapi ia melanjutkan. "Semua orang memintaku membunuhmu, Sasuke. Semua orang yang kupedulikan, menatapku dengan cinta di mata mereka, mata yang sama yang dulu diarahkan kepadamu, dan memohon padaku untuk mengakhiri hidupmu. Memohon padaku untuk menghapuskanmu dari kegelapan dan menghancurkan monster yang menodai kenangan mereka ini. Memohon padaku untuk menghentikan napas pemuda yang terbaring tanpa perlindungan di kakiku."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat puitis." Ia menyahut dengan sarkastis, mencoba untuk tidak mengacuhkan dadanya yang terasa sesak di setiap kata yang terucap untuknya. Ia tahu ia tidak akan menyukai ini. Namun Naruto melanjutkan seakan ia tidak mendengar balasan itu sama sekali.

"Mereka bilang aku tak bisa lagi menyelamatkanmu. Bahwa kau jauh dari itu sekarang. Mereka bilang padaku bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membunuhmu. Harus aku orangnya, seakan itu adalah kewajibanku, hak yang diberikan Tuhan untuk mengakhirimu."

"Selamat."

Ia baru selesai mengatakan suku kata terakhir dari kata itu sebelum mendengar suara pukulan dan merasakan panas di pipinya. Penglihatannya kabur selama beberapa saat dan ia mengeluarkan erangan kecil pada tambahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya yang telah cedera itu. Ia menatap dengan mata lebar yang tidak fokus pada tangan yang telah menabraknya, lalu menatap juga pada pemiliknya. Naruto menatap balik kepadanya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Jangan menyelaku. Aku menunggu sangat lama untuk bisa mengatakan ini padamu jadi jangan berani untuk menyelaku sekarang."

Mungkin ini disebabkan oleh mata tajam yang melahapnya itu, atau nada suara yang tak pernah ia dengar keluar dari mulut manis itu sebelumnya; yang pasti, untuk beberapa alasan, Sasuke menemukan dirinya menurut. Ia hanya balik menatap, menunggu naruto melanjutkan.

"Aku harus membunuhmu sekarang. Tidak ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa kau tak pantas menerimanya. Kau sudah menyakiti banyak orang, Sasuke…" '_…khususnya aku._' tidak terucapkan darinya. Tak ada satu pun di antara keduanya yang perlu mendengarkan itu untuk tahu bahwa begitulah kenyataannya. "Aku bisa memiliki apapun yang pernah aku mau. Aku bisa memiliki Sakura. Aku bisa memiliki rasa hormat dan kagum dari para penduduk desa. Hah, bahkan mereka mungkin akan menjadikanku Hokage karena itu."

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, mulai lelah dengan ocehan yang sepertinya tidak akan ada habisnya ini. Kenapa Naruto merasa perlu mengatakan ini semua? Tidak membunuhnya saja dan mengakhiri semua ini? Apa yang menghentikannya? Apakah Naruto hanya mencoba untuk menyiksanya?

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja, Dobe!"

Ia bahkan tidak melihat saat Naruto bergerak, tapi tiba-tiba saja pemuda yang satu telah mengangkanginya, membuat tubuhnya memprotes tambahan berat di kakinya. Ia menggigit bibir untuk menelan pekikan saat rambutnya ditarik agar ia berubah posisi menjadi duduk, wajahnya hanya berada beberapa senti dari wajah Naruto sendiri saat si pirang hampir bisa disebut meraung.

"Dengarkan aku!"

Ia memejamkan matanya, bernapas dengan berat melalui gigi yang ia gertakkan sembari menunggu kepalanya berhenti terasa terpilin. Butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk menyadari bahwa tangan yang tadinya berada di rambutnya telah bergerak menggenggam pipinya dan melingkari pinggangnya. Ia pasti telah berontak jika tidak dengan cepat menyadari bahwa tangan-tangan itulah satu-satunya yang menahan tubuhnya sekarang.

"Dengarkan saja aku." Kalimat itu dikatakan dengan lebih lembut kali ini, dan ia membuka matanya, lalu menahan napas saat ia menyadari seberapa dekat pemuda yang lain sekarang.

"Aku bisa memiliki apapun yang kuinginkan, kecuali satu-satunya hal yang _kubutuhkan_." Jantung Sasuke terasa berhenti karena kalimat itu dan tubuhnya menjadi kaku di pelukan lengan itu, berharap setengah mati Naruto tidak bermaksud sama dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi begini. Ia seharusnya mati, di tempat ini, sekarang ini, mengapa Naruto tidak bisa mengerti?

"Tidak, jangan lakukan ini, Naruto. Pergilah raih mimpimu. Pergi dan hiduplah dan jadilah apapun yang orang inginkan darimu, tapi lepaskan aku dari urusan ini!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga, Bodoh? Aku tidak menginginkanmu! Aku tidak ingin merasa begini lagi. Aku tak ingin tidak hentinya merasa seakan aku harus hidup dalam janji-janji tentangmu yang kubuat untuk diriku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin lagi merasa tidak cukup baik karena tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu. Aku tidak menginginkan rasa sakit ini lagi, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bertahan tanpanya! …Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu lagi, dan aku tidak akan melakukan itu."

"Ide bodoh apa yang sedang kausarankan?" Sasuke balik berseru, rasa marah dan panik mulai tumbuh perlahan.

"Aku akan membawamu bersamaku, Sasuke, dan kali ini kau tidak akan pergi lagi. Aku tidak peduli pada apa yang orang katakan atau apa artinya itu bagiku. Aku akan bertarung melawan setiap orang dari mereka kalau perlu, tapi kau harus kembali denganku, pulang, ke tempat di mana aku bisa melindungimu."

"Dari apa!"

"Dari dirimu sendiri! Kau harus diselamatkan dari dirimu sendiri, dari dunia kebencian tanpa ujung yang kau ciptakan untuk menjebak dirimu ini."

"Kalau begitu bunuh aku!" Sasuke berseru, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan-tangan lain yang entah sejak kapan berada di kedua pipinya. Ia memegang tangan itu erat, tidak menariknya menjauh, hanya menggenggamnya sebagai sandaran saat ia memohon pada Naruto untuk mengakhiri saja semua ini.

"Aku tak bisa. Aku tidak akan melakukannya untuk orang lain, dan aku tidak akan melakukannya untukmu. Masa depanmu adalah bersamaku. Memang seharusnya selalu begitu. Tidakkah kau mengerti juga? Berhentilah melawannya. Berhenti melawanku." Naruto berbisik, dahinya menyentuh dahi Sasuke, dan untuk sesaat Sasuke berpikir mungkin Naruto benar, mungkin mereka memang harus selalu begini, terjebak dalam peluk satu sama lain, dan untuk sesaat ia hampir menginginkannya, menginginkan untuk bernapas di udara yang Naruto hembuskan, karena di antara mereka tidak pernah mudah, tidak pernah, tetapi Naruto selalu menjadi satu-satunya hal yang tidak pernah benar-benar bisa ia tinggalkan.

Tetapi hanya sejenak, sejenak sebelum ia kembali menjadi dirinya, kembali pada kenyataan bahwa ia tidak pantas berada di sini lagi.

"Satu-satunya takdir bagiku adalah mati, di sini, sekarang, menatap matamu, bahkan mungkin di dalam pelukanmu, tapi masa depanku bukanlah untuk selamat di sana; hangat, terlindungi dan aman dengan menjijikkannya karena kau tidak pernah tahu kapan kau harus menyerah!"

"Tidak, Sasuke."

Itu terdengar bagai keputusan akhir.

"Demi Tuhan, Naruto! Harus kau yang melakukannya! Aku ingin kau yang melakukannya! Brengsek, bunuh saja aku … kumohon."

"Aku tak bisa, Sasuke. Aku harus menyelamatkanmu. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu."

"Tak ada lagi yang tertinggal dariku untuk kauselamatkan." Sasuke berucap lemah, kata-katanya terdengar begitu tercekik dan hancur, dan ia mengangkat kepalanya ke atas agar tersiram oleh air hujan saat bibir Naruto tiba-tiba saja menyentuh lehernya, meninggalkan jejak ciuman yang membakar sembari pemuda itu bergumam berulang-ulang dan penuh rasa putus asa di atas kulit Sasuke yang basah.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, akan menyelamatkanmu."

Napas Sasuke tertahan merasakan bibir yang panas itu menggigiti kulitnya. Ia tidak pernah merasa begini sebelumnya, dan untuk beberapa saat ia bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya yang Naruto lakukan. Sejak kapan semuanya jadi begini? Ia tidak bisa menyerah seperti ini, ia pasti punya jalannya. Dan ia harus.

Sasuke bergerak mundur, kepalanya terasa berputar karena sakit. Naruto hanya memandangnya, wajahnya merona seketika saat ia juga menyadari apa yang baru saja ia perbuat.

"Apa yang mau kaulakukan? Menyetubuhiku atau menyelamatkanku?" Sasuke menggeram, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk bertahan pada bentuk kemarahan yang bagaimanapun, meski sebuah rona mulai mewarnai pipinya karena kata-katanya sendiri. Ia mendapati mata indah Naruto melebar sedikit, dan ada lebih banyak lagi rona panas melebihi miliknya yang menodai pipi kecokelatan itu, dan pikirnya ini akan cukup, Naruto akan menyadari kesalahannya. Tetapi sesuatu kemudian terjadi dan membuatnya ingin merangkak pergi semua ini, karena ia yakin kakinya tidak akan mampu membawanya pergi sekarang.

Ekspresi di wajah Naruto berubah menjadi senyum sedih, bibirnya yang merekah terangkat sedikit saat penyesalan yang amat dalam terpancar di matanya. "Aku bahkan tidak yakin itu akan ada bedanya."

Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, entah untuk berteriak dalam kemarahan atau malah memohon Naruto untuk tidak melakukan apa yang pemuda itu isyaratkan, ia tidak yakin, tapi ia tidak juga memiliki kesempatan karena mata Naruto mengeras dalam keyakinan dan dalam sekejap ia dibalikkan dengan kasar sampai tubuhnya menghadap ke tanah. Sasuke benar-benar memekik kali ini, mengeluarkan suara tajam pendek yang akan membuatnya malu di waktu yang lain, tapi saat ini penglihatannya sangatlah kabur dan ia mencoba berontak, berontak sebisa mungkin karena jemari Naruto telah merobek bahan dari pakaiannya. Ia merasakan jemari itu mengelus kulitnya sejenak sebelum bajunya ditarik pergi sama sekali dan ia bisa merasakan air hujan yang kini jatuh ke kulitnya yang terbuka.

"Tidak, tidak! Berhenti, Naruto! Aku tidak bisa! Kumohon, aku tak bisa!" Ia memanggil, berharap bisa menggapai pemuda yang kini menggeserkan kuku-kukunya di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya, membuat punggung Sasuke melengkung tanpa ia kendalikan. Naruto tidak boleh melakukan ini padanya! Kenapa ia tidak juga mendengar?

Di suatu tempat, jauh di dalam kabut kepanikan yang memenuhi pikiran Sasuke, ia menyadari bahwa bukan sakitlah yang ia takutkan, bukan pula serpihan kepolosan terakhirnya yang akhirnya akan terambil. Tidak, tidak, sama sekali bukan itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin merasa sebanyak ini, dan Naruto memaksakan itu padanya, memaksanya untuk menyerah dan menerima hal yang berada di luar kontrolnya.

Kepalanya terantuk ke lumpur, mulutnya terbuka dalam pekikan sunyi saat jemari Naruto mulai menjepit putingnya, kukunya menggores kulitnya yang sensitif tanpa iba, dan rasanya terlalu banyak, terlalu banyak, sampai ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, tidak tahu bagaimana cara melawannya, bagaimana melawan satu-satunya orang yang mungkin akan rela ia berikan jiwanya, bahkan saat orang itu mengambilnya dengan kasar.

"Tidak pernah ada yang menyentuhmu seperti ini, 'kan?" Suara serak Naruto terhembus ke cuping telinganya, terdengar tegang dan hampir takut.

"Seperti apa?" Sasuke mendesis, suaranya hancur di tenggorokannya saat Naruto menggigit tengkuknya.

"Seperti mereka mencintaimu."

Dan itulah saatnya, itulah saat ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Tak lama setelah kata-kata itu meninggalkan mulut pemuda yang satu, ia merasakan air mata menyengat matanya dan isakan hancur terlepas begitu saja dari tenggorokannya.

"Tidak, tidak, kumohon, bunuh aku, bunuh saja aku! Aku tidak pantas diselamatkan! Kau tak bisa, Naruto! Jangan membuatku merasa begini." Apa yang dilakukannya sudah bisa tergolong berteriak, air mata mengaburkan pandangannya yang memang telah berkabut, dan ia merasakan tangan Naruto terjulur untuk menggenggam dahinya dari belakang, mengelusnya dengan cara yang hampir menyejukkan, dengan jemari yang terkait di rambutnya yang kusut, bahkan saat pemuda itu berusaha untuk membuka celananya.

"Begitulah caranya, Brengsek. Menangislah, cobalah untuk menangis saja." Naruto mengeram, sebelum kembali menariknya ke belakang dengan rambutnya, membelokkan kepalanya dan menabrakkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke. Itu adalah ciuman yang kasar, penuh dengan rasa marah dan sakit yang telah Sasuke sebabkan selama bertahun-tahun, tapi juga dibanjiri dengan rasa penghormatan dan kesetiaan dan juga sumpah bahwa ia tidak akan bisa lari dari ini lagi. Dengan bibir, gigi, maupun lidahnya, Naruto menjanjikan segala yang selama ini Sasuke coba tinggalkan, dan ia menerimanya, membuka mulutnya lebar saat Naruto melahapnya penuh, dan selama itu juga ia menangis, menangis seakan ia tak pernah menangis selama bertahun-tahun, menangis seperti anak kecil dirinya dulu, sudah terlalu dulu untuk bisa ia ingat, sembari Naruto bersetubuh dengannya melalui mulut dan menuju hatinya.

Naruto melepaskan kontak itu dan wajahnya lagi-lagi jatuh ke atas lumpur. Celananya ditarik lepas darinya, bersamaan dengan pakaian dalamnya, dan ia terpampang bebas untuk mata Naruto, dan atas di tanah lapang yang begitu lebar dan terbuka ini, mereka benar-benar sendiri, seperti mereka biasanya.

Ia mencoba untuk melengkungkan tubuhnya, menyembunyikan ketelanjangannya, bahkan di saat ia berpikir dengan pahit bahwa ini tak akan ada gunanya lagi. Tetapi tangan Naruto menghentikannya, dan sekarang memaksa tubuhnya terjulur lebar dengan cara yang jauh di atas sakit.

"Tak akan ada sembunyi, tidak lagi."

Sasuke memaksa dirinya untuk tetap diam, ia seolah bisa merasakan mata Naruto menjelajahi tubuhnya yang terbuka. Ia mendengking saat sebuah tangan meraih pinggulnya dan membentangkan bokongnya agar terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan liangnya serta apa yang tertinggal dari kehormatannya. Ia lalu bergetar saat Naruto bergerak mendekat sekali lagi untuk berbisik di telinganya. "Kau begitu egois, sangat terlalu egois, dan kau menenggelamkan dirimu sendiri di dalam keinginan menyedihkan ini untuk menghancurkan semua yang pernah menyakitimu. Seharusnya kau buruk, buruk rupa dan mengerikan, tapi tidak. Kau sangat indah, makhluk indah dan hancur ini, yang akan kusetubuhi di atas lumpur."

Jari Naruto baru saja melewati liangnya yang menutup sebelum pemuda itu mendorong jarinya sejauh yang ia bisa, hanya dengan tambahan hujan sebagai satu-satunya pelumas. Sasuke menahan napas, jemarinya sendiri mencakar tanah saat Naruto sama sekali tidak membuang waktu untuk memasukkan jari lain dan melebarkannya. Ini adalah persiapan yang kejam dan cepat, tapi mereka berdua tahu bahwa itulah yang pantas ia dapatkan. Ia hampir tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir saat jemari itu ditarik, dan ia mendengar suara khusus dari retsleting yang ditarik turun dan Naruto meludah ke tangannya, dan ia berusaha agar tetap waspada saat ia merasakan ujung kejantanan Naruto yang tumpul mulai mendesak masuk melewati cincin pertama liangnya sebelum akhirnya terdorong masuk seluruhnya dengan satu luncuran panjang.

Dan rasanya sangat sakit, sebuah rasa sakit yang sangat berbeda dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengabaikannya karena rasa sakit itu berada begitu dalam, tetapi tangan Naruto menutupi tangannya sendiri di lumpur dan berat Naruto telah dibebankan ke punggungnya dan Naruto bernapas di telinganya, memperdengarkan suara lemah dari kenikmatan yang menghancurkan. Dan ia pikir Naruto akan mendorong masuk ke dalam tubuhnya lagi, melakukannya dengan cepat dan kasar seperti saat ia mengerjakan hal lain, tetapi Naruto ternyata malah bergerak keluar dengan perlahan, memaksa Sasuke untuk merasakan setiap lekuk dirinya, dan kepalanya terasa berputar dengan rasa sakit tak tertahankan sekalipun saat hatinya mulai mengharapkan ini, membutuhkan sensasi yang hanya diberikan Naruto ini.

Ritmenya sangat lambat, penuh kasih, dan tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit itu segera menghilang, tergantikan oleh sesuatu yang Sasuke pikir tak akan pernah ia rasakan, dan selama itu pula ia menangis, menangis untuk semua yang telah hilang darinya, juga untuk semua yang telah ia lihat dan lakukan, sementara Naruto terus berusaha untuk memurnikannya melalui kejantanannya, dan mulutnya, dan tubuhnya. Dan tetap saja Sasuke mempertanyakan apakah ini akan bisa cukup untuk memurnikannya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Sasuke. Tolong mengerti, aku membutuhkanmu. Maafkan aku, aku sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf." Dan demi hidupnya Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto meminta maaf setelah semua yang terjadi. Tidakkah ia pantas menerima ini? Tidakkah ia yang memintanya? Tetapi Naruto memberikan kecupan-kecupan di bahunya dan mendorong masuk ke tubuhnya dengan begitu lembut, seakan ia adalah sesuatu yang sangat murni, dan Sasuke bahkan tidak mampu bertanya mengapa.

Ia hampir mendekati puncaknya dan ia tahu Naruto juga begitu, karena pada akhirnya mereka memang masih sangat muda. Si pirang menambah lajunya dan Sasuke memekik di setiap dorongan, hampir berteriak saat Naruto merubah posisi dan menabrak satu titik di dalam dirinya yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui ada, dan kekasihnya meraih ke depan tubuhnya untuk meremas kejantanannya yang menegang.

Dan akhirnya ia sampai, menyebar benihnya di tangan kecokelatan serta bumi yang berada di bawahnya, dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang panas tersembur di dalam dirinya bersama dengan isakan tertahan, dan ia tahu Naruto juga sama.

Ia roboh ke depan, Naruto terjatuh ke atasnya, dan belakangan ia menyadari bahwa hujan telah berhenti dan sekarang air yang jatuh ke punggung telanjangnya jauh lebih asin juga jauh lebih menyakitkan saat Naruto terisak ke bahunya, terus memberikan kecupan di rambutnya yang kotor.

"Aku harus menyelamatkanmu, aku _harus_." Kalimat itu diucapkan berulang dan berulang kali sampai mereka tidak lagi masuk akal baginya, dan satu-satunya yang bisa Sasuke ucapkan sebagai balasan saat ia mengeratkan jemarinya ke jemari Naruto dan berusaha untuk bernapas adalah,

"Kumohon … selamatkan aku."

—**FIN—**


End file.
